


Trickster-Worthy

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected reunion, but not an unwelcome one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster-Worthy

The first thing Gabriel did, upon opening his eyes and realizing he was _alive_ , was to seek out the one who was responsible for his resurrection and call him an idiot in every language known to man and angel, ranting for a good solid hour until his anger ran dry and he was left scowling at the human in question.

Andy just tilted his head and regarded him with a decidedly unimpressed expression that the archangel was sure he’d learned from Sam Winchester at one point or another during the brief time they’d known each other. “Are you about done?” he asked, his mouth quirking into a smile Gabriel could see him trying not to let wobble. “’Cause I missed the hell out of you, and I was…kinda hoping we could maybe get to the reunion sex now.”

Gabriel took a shuddering breath and gathered Andy into his arms, pressing their foreheads together as he fought not to strangle the daylights out of the kid. “Damn it, Gallagher, I didn’t bring you back so you could go around risking your life doing stupid things. If I wanted that, I’d have left you alone and thrown my lot in with the Winchesters sooner.”

Still smiling, Andy rubbed his nose against Gabriel’s, kissed him when the archangel made a grumpy noise of not-quite-protest. “You brought me back because you didn’t think it was fair that I got killed in the name of an apocalypse you didn’t believe in and that I shouldn’t have had any part of. Well, that and because you decided that you, quote, ‘liked my style’.”

“Mmm. Well, the gay porn thing was _really_ inspired,” Gabriel murmured, going for another kiss. Andy dodged it with a shy grin, ducking out of Gabriel’s arms and taking a few steps backwards. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What, you brought me back just so you could play games with me?”

“Well, I _have_ missed our games,” Andy said, looking thoughtful. “But…nah. Mostly I brought you back for the sex.” And now that Gabriel was forced to notice, yep, Andy was working on maneuvering him towards the bedroom. Cunning brat. Gabriel approved. He also very much approved of the mischief sparkling in Andy’s eyes, canceling out some of the lurking sadness that had been there since before Gabriel had appeared.

Speaking of which…

“How long was I gone?”

Andy’s smile dimmed a fraction. “Does it matter?” he asked, running a hand through his shaggier-than-normal hair. “You’re back now, no strings attached. I didn’t even have to make a deal to get Kali’s help, once I found her. Goddesses are so much cooler than demons, by the way.”

Gabriel froze, his grace flaring. “Andy. Tell me you didn’t try to…”

The human snorted. “Yeah, right. Even if I thought my soul was worth something, I promised. You _made_ me promise.” He swallowed, looking down. “I hated you for that, after…”

Gabriel took a step forward, and when Andy didn’t move, he took another, and another, until he was back in Andy’s space, right where he belonged. “First of all,” he said, tilting Andy’s head back until he was looking at him again, “your soul is worth _everything_ , which is why I wanted it safe. Secondly, I had to do it, kiddo. You _know_ I had to. And third…thank you. For keeping your promise.”

Andy shrugged a little, but before he could turn away again, Gabriel was drawing him in, pressing gentle kisses against his forehead, his cheek, his neck, his mouth… Andy made a helpless sound and pressed closer, wrapping his arms around the archangel and clinging to him, and Gabriel held on tightly. His wings closed around the human he’d taken as his charge, the human he’d come to love in the three years he’d been hiding him, _protecting_ him. “Gabe…”

Gabriel swallowed Andy’s whimper, grinned a little against his mouth. “So. You want to get to that reunion sex now?”

Andy pulled away, laughing helplessly. When he caught Gabriel’s eye again, he smiled a Trickster-worthy smile, his hand closing around one of the necklaces he wore, from which hung a single white feather. Seconds later, Gabriel was bombarded with images…pictures, _visions_ , of all the things his favorite human wanted to do to him.

He growled and snapped his fingers, brought them straight to the bedroom and dumped them, naked, onto the bed…

…and spent the rest of the night letting Andy do every single one of the things he’d shown him.


End file.
